Coming Home
by Fall of Icarus
Summary: Feeling like he doesn't belong, Gabriel yearns for the person who made him feel like he was home.


I don't own Supernatural.

This was written for my Lucifer, Anyaa.

* * *

><p>Death had been intrigued at his request and even as he munched on the delicious pizza Gabriel had provided, the horseman studied him with interest. "Why would an angel – any angel, <em>choose <em>to enter the cage?" The thin man wondered, "Especially since Lucifer was the one who killed you."

"I'm not sure you'd understand." Gabriel confessed. He didn't belong in Heaven anymore. The archangels looked down on him with distaste and the others would ignore his presence. Gabriel didn't want to stay where he was not wanted.

Death glared at him, "Why? Because I'm Death I can't possible understand the concept of love? I wouldn't understand the heartache caused by being separated from someone for eternity? Have you forgotten what I do? I take souls to the afterlife amidst crying loved ones. Some of those loved ones never do get to see them again."

The archangel blushed slightly in his ignorance, "I apologize. You'd probably understand more than most."

"I do understand." Death promised, drinking from his soft drink. "Now, because God has asked for a favour and because you amuse me with your tricks and obviously have excellent taste in cuisine, I shall agree to your request."

Gabriel was genuinely surprised and it must have shown on his face.

"What?" Death questioned, "I helped that stupid mortal get his brother's soul out of the cage, and before that that reckless brother of yours needed my assistance in retrieving Sam Winchester's vessel. Why not help you? Out of the three, you're the only one I actually like."

Gabriel's heart flipped even as he relaxed a little. This was the only way he could think of to get into Lucifer's cage and now it had been agreed upon. He'd expected more bribing, perhaps a little begging.

"There is one thing however." Death said and Gabriel's whole body went cold. He would have realized it wouldn't be so easy. "I will drop by once a year. This is the favour your father asked of me. In case your presence is needed or in case you want out."

Gabriel was about to state that he'd be fine but Death only held up his hand. "The cage changes a soul. And you must remember that time is different. I may only be dropping by every earth year but in 4032 in cage years you might feel differently. Now it will take some time but I will create a key to Lucifer's cage."

"That's it?" Gabriel perked up.

"That's it." Death confirmed, "Did you expect a bartering of souls? A kiss perhaps? Because I am no crossroads demon."

By the way Death spat out the words, Gabriel was pretty convinced Death thought crossroad demons were vile creatures. "I wasn't sure what to expect." He admitted, "I just didn't think it would be so easy."

"Getting into the cage isn't the problem. It's getting out that causes the beginning of the end." Death snorted, "Now, go amuse yourself while I work." He made a shooing gesture in the angel's direction.

Gabriel had never felt so ecstatic before and he grinned widely, "Every time you come to check in we're pigging out on all the fast food we can eat." He stated.

Death finished his soda, "That is an excellent idea."

*

It took Death a week to fashion a key.

While waiting Gabriel spent his moments on Earth because the company of humans was more enjoyable than his family. And if he happened to spend almost the whole time pranking a certain pair of brothers who could blame him?

Dean and Sam for all their hunting skills and lore knowledge weren't the brightest at times and were under the impression that they were cursed. He knew Bobby had figured it out, but the man remained quiet so Gabriel kept him out of any pranks.

At first he'd just gone to check on his earth bound brother, to make sure that the silly humans were treating him right but he found that Castiel had Dean wrapped around his little finger.

He watched them with slight jealousy. Dean had apparently opened up to Castiel and openly showed his affection. Hand holding, kissing, touching and even _cuddling_ seemed to be a common occurrence.

Gabriel's heart yearned for the same attention and he'd start worrying that Lucifer would reject him. His brother had been in the cage for a long time and Death had been right when he'd said the cage changes a soul. The light Lucifer had killed him; Gabriel could remember a few differences. Lucifer used to be lively and energetic, mischievous and fun. The being he had seen that night had simply been withdrawn and power driven, filled with the need for revenge. That of course didn't mean Lucifer had lost any power.

He'd shake himself out of those thoughts whenever they started hounding him. He couldn't think like that and the pranks helped distract him.

Gabriel thought he was being smart and staying hidden so he could see everybody but nobody could see him. He found out he was wrong when Dean left Bobby's house in a snit about the pie that had just exploded in his face and Sam had gone after him.

Castiel had remained. He watched his human brother roll his eyes skyward before the man sighed, "You seem to be fitting a lot of pranks in a short period of time Gabriel." He said and those blue eyes focused right on the archangel who'd been sitting on the counter by the kitchen sink.

Gabriel, for all his grace and power, almost fell off due to his surprise. He grinned sheepishly at getting caught, "Hey bro…didn't realize anyone had noticed me." He ran a hand through his hair, sliding off the counter.

Castiel only tilted his head as he studied the archangel, "I may be human now but I can still see demons. Angels too apparently, though you are the only one I've seen so far. I saw you the first moment you showed up."

Gabriel tsked at himself as he leaned back against the counter, "And here I thought I was being a flawless ninja." He snickered.

Castiel's lips quirked into a smile, "Not that I mind but why are you here Gabriel?" He wondered and Gabriel sobered slightly. "Sometimes you just watch us and there's this longing look in your eyes…"

"No reason." He shrugged, trying to look innocent but failing epically as he sauntered over to the table. He let his body collapse beside his brother in the chair that Dean had vacated. He waved his hand over the mess of exploded pie and it disappeared, "I just had some time to kill." He snapped his fingers and a new pie appeared. He picked up a discarded fork that was sitting on the table and dug in.

Castiel didn't look completely convinced. "What are you waiting for? And tell me the truth Gabriel."

The archangel sighed and looked Castiel in the eye. "I'm waiting for Death."

Castiel's eyes widened a fraction and he tiled his head again, clearly confused, "Death? But angels can't die like that."

"Not dying death. Death Death. The horseman." Gabriel grinned playfully even as he reached out and ruffled Castiel's already messy hair.

"Stop that. I'm not a fledgling anymore." Castiel frowned slightly but Gabriel could tell that he didn't really mind. He hadn't even tried to slap Gabriel's hand away after all. The human turned serious again, "Why are you waiting for Death?"

Gabriel huffed as he dug into his pie, "I liked you more when you didn't ask questions." He muttered around his spoonful of apple.

Castiel smirked slightly, "That's a lie. Now tell me."

"Uhh fine." Gabriel groaned over dramatically. "He's doing me a favour but it'll take time. So instead of being so bored in Heaven I want to rip my grace out I decided to come spend the time with my favourite little brother and his sex slaves."

Castiel rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, though he did look pleased that he was the favourite. "And you decided to get as many tricks in as you could. Sam's under the impression a witch cursed them." He shook his head, just glad that he'd been left out of it too. He bit his lip in thought, "I'm going to assume this is about Lucifer and getting into his cage."

Gabriel actually choked on his pie. He looked at his brother, "Why would you think that?"

Castiel shrugged. He hadn't figured it out right away, but over the week he'd had plenty of time to brainstorm reasons. With the way Gabriel had watched him an Dean together, with a mixture of sadness, longing and hope, Castiel could only assume his reason for being there had something to do with the only being Castiel had ever seen Gabriel look at with love and admiration. "When you think no one is watching you're highly expressive. The way you looked at Dean and I…you're missing someone. Someone you'd give anything just for the change to see them again." Castiel leaned forward and pointedly looked Gabriel in the eye, "Because being brought back isn't worth it if you're not with the one your soul chose. And your soul chose Lucifer a long time ago. What's the point of going on if you can't be with him?"

Golden eyes widened in astonishment. Gabriel was used to hiding, physically and emotionally. He hadn't realized the grasp in which Castiel had started to understand human emotions. But his brother had hit the nail on the head and everything he'd said was true. He smiled softly at the dark haired man, "How would _you _know about me and Lucy? You were just a fledgling when Lucifer fell."

The dark haired man shrugged, "I didn't until after I met Dean. I wouldn't have known what to look for. But I know you and he were always together, and now I know what the look on your face and in your eyes meant whenever you looked at him. And then, when everyone began fighting you seemed lost and uncertain. It always stood out because I had never seen anyone look sad before. And I do remember when Lucifer fell. You closed yourself off to everyone and now I realize it was because you were heartbroken." Castiel frowned, "Then one day you had just disappeared. The others spoke about it of course, everyone had their own speculations."

Gabriel winced at that. He'd hoped everyone would just forget about him. It was an improbable idea, but not impossible, "Angel gossip. It's worse than nosy humans."

"That's an understatement. Most of them figured you had gone to join our brother. Others believed you'd ripped out your grace and had been reborn human. And some thought you'd stabbed yourself with your own blade."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should be offended, laugh or cry. "Angels, seriously man. Nobody just thought of the simplest answer? That I ran away?"

Castiel actually laughed, "Of course not." He shook his head but then looked at Gabriel, contemplating, "Is Death opening the cage?" He asked suspiciously.

The archangel straight even as he glared at the other, insulted that Castiel would even think that, "I don't want the world destroyed you idiot!" He spat, but then deflated as all his anger drained away, "I just…"

"Want Lucifer." Castiel finished softly, not offended by Gabriel's sudden anger.

"Yeah." Gabriel whispered and was surprised at the sudden burning in his eyes. "Shit." He hissed, wiping at his eyes so Castiel wouldn't see. A hand on his wrist stopped him and he looked over and found sad blue eyes watching him, understanding shining in their depths.

"I'm not judging you Gabriel." Castiel's voice was soft.

Gabriel looked at his brother, really looked and found a somewhat kindred spirit there. Castiel had chosen Dean. He had chosen to throw his immortal life away, rip out his grace and fall. All for Dean Winchester. "Do you regret it?" Gabriel asked, his voice broken sounding even to his own ears. "Falling. Do you regret it?" He clarified.

Castiel was quiet, choosing how to voice his feelings. Gabriel felt the hand still around his wrist tighten just slightly before relaxing. "It's not regret I feel. I could never regret staying with Dean. Every day is different, some are really good, and others are horrible. But given the chance to do it over I would choose Dean every time."

Gabriel smiled softly; relieved to hear that, even as a tear slid free and trailed own his cheek. Castiel's hand released Gabriel's wrist and he gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Once he gets you inside the cage are you trapped there?" Castiel inquired.

Gabriel sniffled, "He'll return every earth year to check up on me." He glanced away, focusing on the table, "But I'm not even sure how Lucifer or even Michael will react. Maybe I won't be welcome. Those two were closer than Lucifer and I." Gabriel murmured in self-doubt.

Castiel was already shaking his head, "It's different." He began, "Lucifer and Michael are close yes. But while Michael is a brother to him, you are more." He said, then thought for a moment, "It's just like it is between Sam, Dean and myself."

Gabriel snickered under his breath, "I never thought I'd be getting advice from you Cas."

Castiel only shrugged, "I don't know if it's good advice. I'm not exactly a poster child for what angels should be doing."

Gabriel laughed at that, wiping the last of the dampness from his face, "Thanks." He said sincerely.

"Of course." Castiel inclined his head, "Though I'm human I still like to think of you as my brother…" He trailed off, now the one unsure.

"Always." Gabriel confirmed.

"As beautiful as that was is the chick flick moment done yet?" The voice from the entrance to the kitchen startled Castiel and caused Gabriel to roll his eyes.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a rock doesn't mean everybody else is as emotionally stunted as you." Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to find both brothers there before turning back to Castiel.

"You showed yourself to them?" Castiel was a little surprised. Now they'd know who had 'cursed' them.

Gabriel shrugged, "I can still play tricks, and they were beginning to think you'd lost your mind having a one sided conversation.

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he looked at Dean and Sam and both just grinned.

"It was a little suspicious Cas. But then this ass munch suddenly appeared out of thin air so it made a little more sense." Dean explained.

After that Gabriel didn't play anymore tricks but he hung around the place and now that they knew of his presence he was given a place to sleep (because despite not having to, Gabriel liked to sleep) in the basement. The drafty panic room wouldn't do, of course, so with a snap of his fingers it was transformed into a five star hotel room with a Jacuzzi, heated water bed and a large fountain that had melted chocolate cascading down its pillars instead of water.

Two mornings after revealing himself to the Winchesters he was woken by a rather loud girlish scream. Curious, he decided to investigate and found his brother seated at the kitchen table with a half filled mug of tea and what looked like a breakfast sandwich from a local fast food restaurant sitting in front of him. Though he needed sleep, he didn't need a lot so Castiel was always the first one up and it was obvious he'd been up for a while.

Dean on the other hand, had just gotten up and he looked like he could have peed himself by the startled expression on his face.

The reason for Dean's surprise and Castiel's unhealthy breakfast, was sitting at the table with Castiel, munching on his own unhealthy breakfast. "My, my Dean. What a girlish shriek you have." Death said after swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast. "Is that how you treat all of your guests or am I just special?"

"How'd you get here?" Dean stumbled, wondering if someone had summoned the horseman.

Death just looked at him over his sandwich, "I knocked on the front door and your partner let me in." Death inclined his head in Castiel's direction. "We were enjoying a rather peaceful breakfast until you arrived."

Dean wasn't stupid enough to mouth off to Death – at least not when he was standing in nothing but a pair of boxers, so he stammered out an apology, sent a glare at Castiel for putting him in this situation, and then fled the room.

Gabriel made his presence known and joined the two at the table giggling gleefully. "Damn it. I'm going to miss that." He stated before turning to Death, trying to contain his eagerness.

Death sipped his orange juice, "I took the liberty of visiting your brothers and informing them of your plan." He said, looking at the archangel.

The trickster felt himself grow anxious, "What did they say?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer since Death's face gave nothing away.

Death wiped his mouth calmly with his napkin, drawing out Gabriel's wait. He finally looked the archangel in the eye, "Michael thinks you're an idiot."

Gabriel broke out into a nervous grin, "Michael always thought I was an idiot."

"Yes well." Death continued, "Lucifer is pleased. He had grown tired of Michael's constant presence and he confessed to missing you."

Relief flooded through the archangel. He wasn't making a mistake, Lucifer had even missed him.

Death looked in the breast pocket of his shirt before pulling out a thin silver ring. "This is the key. Once you fuse a bit of your grace within the metal the gate will automatically open. My suggestion is to open it at Stull Cemetery." He dropped the ring into Gabriel's outstretched hand.

A shiver traveled through Gabriel's whole body, finally ending at the tips of his wings. "It's freezing." He stated.

Death nodded, "It should warm when you use your grace."

"When can I use it?" Gabriel asked, studying the ring.

"Anytime. But perhaps you should take a little more time here before you decide to go locking yourself in a cage for a few millennia." The horseman said and grabbed the cane that Gabriel hadn't noticed was leaning against the wall. "Well boys, I shall be taking my leave.

Both Castiel and Gabriel stood up.

Death tilted his head in a bow, "Good day gentlemen." He said before leaving the way he'd come in, closing the door behind him.

Silence blanketed the house and it was calm, peaceful.

Gabriel finally moved, drawing in a breath and turning to his brother, "Hey Cas…let's go flying."

*

"And you're sure that this is what you want to do?" Castiel inquired as they stood in Stull Cemetery, both leaning against the familiar black car. Dean had actually agreed to lend the former angel the impala for this trip.

"Yes little brother." Gabriel sighed impatiently. "You fell. You got what you wanted. You don't regret it."

"I'm not locking myself in Hell Gabriel." Castiel shook his head. He wasn't trying to tell the archangel that he was wrong; he only wanted to make sure that his older brother knew what he was doing.

"Depends on your definition of Hell, little bro." Gabriel shrugged, "And it's not like I can't return if things are tense." The archangel absently stroked the ring he held in the palm of his hand. It was thin and silver and cold to the touch, not that the chill bothered him at all. Gabriel needed to fuse his grace with the metal before it would open the cage. He'd be able to see Lucifer and Michael again, it had been far too long. "I'd better do this."

"Good luck." Castiel pushed himself away from the impala, looking away from Gabriel.

Gabriel smirked, "Oh don't act like this is the last you'll see of me! Tricking those two idiots you hang with is too amusing to give up completely!" He slipped the ring onto his finger. It caused his vessel's skin to freeze. This time he did wince as he turned back to his little brother, "Try not to miss me too much, alright? And…thanks for listening to me ramble on like a girl."

The former angel smiled slightly, "You already stated that I was made of awesome. You're welcome Gabriel. I hope everything works out in your favour." Castiel was about to turn to and go back to the impala, but a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and he found himself pinned against an unmovable body and being hugged tightly. He relaxed and hugged Gabriel back.

The hug was over quickly and with a nod of acknowledgement Castiel reached for the driver's door. A thought occurred to him as he opened it. "HBO." He spoke causing Gabriel to look at him, clueless. "One of the things Sam remembered about his time in the cage." The former angel explained, "Lucifer was complaining that they didn't have HBO. I have no idea what that is." He shrugged.

Gabriel laughed, "Your humans need to teach you better but that is an awesome idea." He turned back around to face where the gate would open. "You staying?"

"Just to see you off." Castiel replied.

"Alright then!" Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on his grace. He found the ring automatically absorbed it and it slowly grew warm on his finger. The next time he opened his eyes a giant hole had opened up in front of him. With one last wave to Castiel, Gabriel jumped into the darkness below.

*

Gabriel never expected the power of the cage to knock him out, but the next moment he was aware of he was lying across solid ground with no recollection of actually landing. His body didn't hurt, which was a good sign but he could feel the cold from the cage seeping into his joints, making them stiff. He'd probably been there for a while now.

"He's alive." A voice Gabriel hadn't heard in almost forever spoke out from the darkness surrounding him and it caused the archangel to shiver from something other than the cold. "I didn't think you'd actually be foolish enough to venture down here little brother." Only Michael could belittle him with such a warm tone.

Gabriel huffed, "I'm stubborn Michael. I get this idea and then I have to go with it." He muttered, forcing his stiff body to sit up. "Where's-"

Before he could even finish his thought let alone the sentence a hand landed on his shoulder and Gabriel's whole body went still. He knew that hand, the pressure, the size, and with that touch the very core of his being ached with all the emotions he'd been forcing back. "I'm right here, Gabriel." The sound of Lucifer's voice was like a melody Gabriel had almost forgotten and it made his heart actually flutter in his chest.

"Lucifer." The younger archangel tried to make his voice strong, confidence, but instead it came out in a whisper and Gabriel would later claim that it had sounded shaky because he'd been so cold and not because he'd been overcome by emotion.

There was a deep chuckle, even as that hand disappeared and arms – oh so familiar arms – circled around him, tightening into a bone crushing hug. Within the dark Gabriel buried his face in a broad chest and his grace sang happily when a gentle kiss was dropped onto the top of his head. "I have missed you Gabriel." Lucifer murmured against him. "I have been wracked with guilt ever since I extinguished your grace. I had thought you were gone for good."

"Father brought us all back." Gabriel explained quietly, not willing to let go of the one he'd longed for, for so long, just yet. "I didn't belong in Heaven anymore."

"Of course not." Lucifer agreed, "You belong with me. You always have. You always will." He spoke gently, "You are home now Gabriel." He promised and Gabriel felt a hand take hold of his chin and tilt his head upward and after a moment of nothing, soft lips pressed against his and he made a please sound in the back of his throat. He hadn't tasted the Morning Star since before his fall and Gabriel was pleased to know that the taste hadn't changed at all. Despite being all that he was, Lucifer's taste still reminded Gabriel of milk chocolate and caramel, sweet and warm. And while he allowed that talented tongue to reacquaint itself with every inch of his mouth, distantly Gabriel wondered if that was what had drawn him to candy in the first place.

"Am I going to be forced to watch you two make out for all eternity?" Michael's voice reminded the other two archangels that they weren't alone.

Lucifer pulled away much to Gabriel's displeasure and the warm body disappeared. Before the former trickster could protest a hand had found its way into his and he felt himself being tugged off the floor and into a standing position. "Of course not Michael." Lucifer said through the darkness. "Well, you would if we could actually _see_."

"Have you guys been trapped here in the dark all this time?" Gabriel squeezed the hand that had locked fingers with his own.

"We're in a cage in Hell Gabriel." Michael pointed out, as if the other had forgotten that little fact. "It was meant to hold Lucifer, not give him any luxury."

"Not that we haven't tried. Most of our power is practically useless here." Lucifer grumbled and Gabriel found himself pulled against that warm body again. He was not about to complain.

A thought suddenly occurred to Gabriel and he perked up. "Your power might be, but I'm pretty sure I have mine. I'm still technically a pagan god." He began, snapping his fingers to test his theory out.

"Ouch!" Michael and Lucifer both hissed as there was sudden brightness and Gabriel had to blink his eyes several time until they were used to the sudden light.

Gabriel was the first to recover and he just stared at his two older brothers in awe, overcome with happiness at even seeing them again and he couldn't help but throw himself at Lucifer the moment the other seemed to recover from his blindness.

Lucifer chuckled as he held Gabriel close, burying his face in the younger archangel's hair.

"As wonderful as it is to see you Gabriel," Michael began, causing both of his brothers to look at him, "Now there are three of us trapped inside this cage. And if I recall you are practically allergic to boredom."

A smirk grew across Gabriel's lips as he remembered Castiel's suggestion. "It's alright Michael; I have a few ideas to brighten this place up."

Lucifer tightened his hold around the shorter body, "And I can think of a lot of things to keep Gabriel from being bored." The devilish gleam in his eye told Gabriel all he needed to know.

He was home. Where he belonged.


End file.
